


Forse impossibile, sicuro instabile

by juls_angel



Series: Te dimmi dove sei, mi faccio tutta Roma a piedi [1]
Category: Skam Italia
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming of Age, Drabble, Introspection, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juls_angel/pseuds/juls_angel
Summary: Episodio 1, clip 3: Lunedì 8 ottobre, ore 13:02A Martino è mai successo di incrociare lo sguardo di una ragazza e di sentirsi così scosso dentro da volersi strappare le viscere dallo stomaco, o di non riuscire a parlare perchè la gola diventa improvvisamente secca. Però queste sensazioni così forti, quelle che ti fanno tremare le gambe e ti fanno sentire forte e allo stesso vulnerabile, le ha provate con dei ragazzi.





	Forse impossibile, sicuro instabile

__

_Episodio 1, clip 3: Lunedì 8 ottobre, ore 13:02_

* * *

 

Martino sa di essere gay. Ne è consapevole ormai da qualche anno. Certo, all’inizio è stato difficile accettarlo, quasi impossibile, in realtà. E non è che le ragazze non gli piacciano, anzi: alcune sono proprio belle e quando le incrocia per strada gli fanno girare la testa per fissarle ancora un po'. Ma nessuna, _nessuna_ , gli ha mai fatto venire le farfalle nello stomaco. Non gli è mai successo di incrociare lo sguardo di una ragazza e di sentirsi così scosso dentro da volersi strappare le viscere dallo stomaco o di non riuscire a parlare perché la gola diventa improvvisamente secca. Però queste sensazioni così forti, quelle che ti fanno tremare le gambe e ti fanno sentire forte e allo stesso vulnerabile, le ha provate con dei ragazzi.

All’inizio non ci ha dato troppo peso: quando era più piccolo e negli anime e nei videogiochi non notava i personaggi femminili, solitamente con dei vestiti un po’ succinti, ma quelli maschili, muscolosi e virili, non ci trovava niente di male. Più cresceva però e più diventava difficile ignorare quella parte di sé, quella consapevolezza che andava fissandosi nella sua testa di essere sbagliato…No, sbagliato no, ora lo sa, ma diverso. Ecco: _diverso_ , non in peggio o in meglio rispetto agli altri, ma solo differente. E quando in terza media gli è venuta un’erezione guardando un suo compagno di calcio cambiarsi in palestra è tornato a casa e ha pianto per un po’, arrabbiato un po’ con sé stesso e un po’ con Dio, con l’Universo, il Fato, o chiunque decida queste cose, per non averlo fatto _normale._

Poi piano piano è diventato un po’ più semplice, accettarsi.

E ora ha diciassette anni e sa di essere gay, punto.

Il primo ragazzo per cui ha provato davvero qualcosa, perché la sua vita è _ovviamente_ una fottuta soap opera, è stato Gio. Gio, il ragazzo che conosce da una vita, il suo migliore amico, e Martino cosa fa? Si prende una cotta per lui, da vero imbecille, tra l’altro, perché Gio è etero fino al midollo, ma soprattutto innamorato perso di Eva. Eva, che ancora parla a Martino nonostante l’infamata dell’anno scorso- perché sì, Martino è stato un infame: sputtanarla così davanti a tutti è una delle cose che non si perdonerà mai. Ma lei, per qualche assurdo motivo, gli parla ancora…Probabilmente perché è una persona migliore di quanto Martino potrà mai essere.

Quindi, ad oggi, Martino sa di essere gay, ma sa anche che la sua cotta per Gio gli è passata. E parlando di Gio: ovviamente lui non sa che Martino è gay, nessuno lo sa e nessuno lo deve sapere, perché non vuole neanche pensare a come potrebbe essere la sua vita se Gio, Elia, Luchino, sua madre e tutti quelli che conosce iniziassero a guardarlo con occhi diversi se dovessero scoprire questo segreto. Soprattutto i suoi amici. Ecco, non vuole nemmeno pensarci, e loro, appunto, non dovranno mai saperlo.

Certo, se riuscisse a smettere di fissare come un pesce lesso il ragazzo moro che vede ogni tanto fuori da scuola sarebbe tutto più facile. Però cazzo, quanto è difficile: perché quel ragazzo è probabilmente la persona più bella che abbia mai visto, e il suo sorriso potrebbe illuminare tutta Roma di notte. Luchino sta dicendo una cazzata delle sue-di come si è fatto la sua insegnante di ripetizioni, forse?- ma Martino non riesce proprio a seguirlo, perché il ragazzo moro sta ridendo con un suo amico, e la sensazione di cui Martino parlava prima, le farfalle nello stomaco, e le gambe che tremano? Ecco, ora tornano prepotenti a farsi sentire. 

E sì, lanciando un’ultima occhiata al ragazzo, Martino sa di essere estremamente e irrimediabilmente, _molto_ gay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto! Kudos e commenti sono sempre ben accetti: fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e se vale la pena pubblicare altre mini storie di questo tipo!  
> J.


End file.
